V10.2 (Teamfight Tactics)
, 2019 |Related = TFT 10.2 Patch Notes |Prev = V10.1 (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V10.3 (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V10.2. Teamfight Tactics V10.2 Game ;Item system * Small Loot Boxes: Removed the "4 gold drop" possibility (average value down 15%). * Medium Loot Boxes: Removed the "7 gold drop" possibility (average value down 3%). * Removed the worst case scenarios for item drops through the course of a game and especially in the first three PVE rounds. In short, we raised the RNG "floor". * Full items now drop significantly less. * Full items only drop if you are already rolling item components. The RNG "ceiling" has not changed, but you are more likely to get a full item as you approach that ceiling. * You can no longer get two full item drops in the same game from PvE rounds. This change doesn't include epic monster rewards or the carousel. * Drastically reduced the chance of appearing on the carousel. ;Quality of life chances * PvE minions and monsters are now immune to . * Updated the Trait Tracker UI with a chromatic tier to celebrate rare synergies (ex. ). * Runespirit Little Legend VFX update. * The system for choosing your Little Legend and Arena Skin the Lobby has been greatly improved. ;PvE Rounds * PvE rounds planning phase time reduced to 20 seconds from 30. ;Tooltips * All tooltips should now be up to date. Champions ; * Ability bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. * Damage per arrow increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Total damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * Base health increased to 650 from 600. * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. * Is no longer 7’6” (228cm). ; * Ability will now correctly critically strike with . ; * Ability damage reduction reduced to from . ; * Shadow Spawn health increased to from 250 at all Star-levels. ; * Base attack speed reduced to from . ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Starting mana increased to 75 from 50. ; * Ability ricochet bounces reduced to from 10 at all Star-levels. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability damage increased to from . Traits ; * Bonus critical strike damage increased to from . ; * Chance to trigger additional attacks reduced to 35% from 40%. * Can no longer store more extra attacks than the maximum your trait level provides (1/2/3). In short, this means that it will be much less likely, if not impossible, for your champions to go "infinite" off their auto-attacks. ; * Armor reduction changed to from . ; * Tooltip now properly states that it does magic damage. ; * Burn damage increased to from . ; * 6 Mages synergy now also grants to all Mages. ; * Increased damage duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * Increased damage increased to from . ; * Increased armor increased to from . ; * 6 Woodlands synergy now grants all Woodland units make a copy of themselves. Items ; * Life steal increased to 50% from 40%. ; * Thorn damage increased to from . ; * Attack speed per stack increased to 5% from 4%. ; * Healing increased to 33% from 25%. ; * Stun duration increased to seconds from . ; * Shield strength increased to from . ; * Damage increased to from . References Category:Season 2020 patch Category:Patch notes